


第六十章 附加

by littlestar777



Category: 2 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestar777/pseuds/littlestar777
Summary: 车





	第六十章 附加

离河岸稍远之处，临时搭起了一座帐篷，建它的人太过心急，帐篷立得有些歪了，就连插进土里的几颗铆钉，都未来及一一钉上。

帐外风沙阵阵，帐内却是一片火热，不停传来沉重的低喘。

穆承泽将云晞压在一方厚的兽皮毯上近乎粗暴地爱抚，云晞下方早已空空荡荡，上身所穿的袍子被扯去了大半，袒胸露肩，尤其胸前的两点被啃得又红又肿，牙印与吻痕从小腿脚踝一路蜿蜒到了大腿根，又从腰肢爬上了锁骨。云晞难耐地夹紧双腿，穆承泽伏在他腿间，为他数次深喉，他便控制不住地泄了出来。吐出白浊之后的肉茎耷拉在小腹上，变得有些疲软，而少年的硬挺却未得到任何纾解。

“表哥……你摸摸看。”

穆承泽趴在他耳边吐气，情事时少年人特有的清越嗓音夹杂了一丝干哑，云晞每每听见他这样的声音，总忍不住头皮发麻。

穆承泽牵起他的手亲了亲，放到自己身下，一双凤眸晶亮地望着他。

云晞胡乱为他撸了两把，故意逗他道：“我看了，不行。”

穆承泽的脸一瞬间有些垮了，委委屈屈地道：“只是蹭一下也不行？”

云晞捏捏他一张俊脸，道：“不行。”

男人都是蹭蹭就要进去的，上次心软了让臭小子蹭了蹭，差一点晚节不保。

穆承泽笑着咕哝一句，带着情人的无奈与宠溺，低头在云晞唇上一吻。

“那表哥帮我？”

“不好。”

云晞拒绝得利落，却反而勾着阿泽的颈项主动加深这个吻，舌头撬开了彼此的牙关，在对方口中肆无忌惮地挺弄。

表哥真调皮，穆承泽撇嘴。既不准他这样那样，又非要一个劲地引诱他，到底要怎样才能吃到表哥？

一吻毕，云晞前边又稍稍抬起了头，穆承泽握住他的性器轻轻撸动，卖力取悦于他，云晞眼中泛起潮红时，穆承泽堵住他前边的眼，可怜巴巴地道：“就蹭一下，表哥。”

噗！云晞差点被他笑死，不太好意思地干咳一声：“阿泽，你没懂我的意思，只想蹭一蹭的话，还是算啦。”

“表哥？！！”

穆承泽的眼睛倏地睁大。

云晞只觉得戳在大腿根的东西噌噌噌整个大了一圈。

“要不还是下一次……”

云晞有点后悔，这尺寸，能进得去才怪吧？

“表哥！”穆承泽搂紧他道，“不许说话不算话！”

少年眉目之间满是喜悦，试探地勾起云晞的腿，云晞躺平了任他摆弄，红着脸眼睛湿润润的样子，宛如一颗香甜的蜜桃。

穆承泽双手捧起他的脸，仿佛捧着珍宝一般，与他缠绵亲吻，唇瓣相贴，发出啧啧的水声。云晞腼腆地笑笑，他没想到自己决定得如此之快，也是如此的迫不及待，配合着穆承泽的力道，他顺从地打开双腿，缠上少年精壮的腰身，隐蔽的私处再无遮拦，一瞬间穆承泽睁大了双眼，云晞红着脸转过头去。没多久，穆承泽托着他的下颌，迫使他重新转过身来。

“你别怕，我、我轻一点。”

穆承泽难得满面红云，话都说不利索了。

云晞挡住眼睛不想理他，光嘴上说得好听有何用，那东西能不能不要再变大了！

两个人眉目之间皆是一派春色，仅看了对方一眼，就又心照不宣地贴在了一起。

穆承泽一手抚慰着云晞的性器，一手沾了点之前的浊白，在穴口打着转，第一根手指进去的时候云晞连眼睛都未眨一下。穆承泽仔细看着云晞的神色，不停为他按揉着穴口，待没那么紧时，才放入了第二根手指，缓缓抽插起来。

少年很有耐心，前边与后边双管齐下，云晞倒也不是不能忍耐。不知不觉加到了三根手指，三根手指都进出得无比顺畅，每次动起来都能感觉到潮湿温暖的穴肉不停在吸附与挽留，少年拔出了手指，抬高云晞的腰身，将他大开的双腿继续往下压。这姿势并不好受，云晞不解地睁开迷蒙双眼，只见挺拔昂扬的巨根就抵在他湿漉漉的穴口使劲磨了又磨，阿泽的笑容羞涩而明亮，云晞眼睁睁看着他的性器坚定地插了进来，贯穿了自己。

一瞬间，他的视线有些模糊，这般疼痛算不得什么，但他收不住眼角的泪意。

“表哥……”

属于表哥的紧致令穆承泽满足地叹息，他牵着云晞的手，去摸他们连在一起的地方，那里淌出了一连串的水液，甚至将他们身下的兽皮沾湿了一大片。已经与他互摸了许多次的表哥，就像被火烧到一般缩回了手，不知是热还是羞，就连耳朵尖都红透了。

云晞忍着羞怯，用腿蹭了蹭少年的腰，穆承泽会意地亲亲他的唇角，无法忍耐地律动起来。最初云晞仍能觉出异物入侵所带来的不适，但感官很快就被深而有力的抽插所占据，原以为是难熬的酷刑，但慢慢地，这古老的律动为他带来了前所未有的体验，少年大刀阔斧地进入，囊袋不停拍打着他的臀肉，在他的深处撞出了火花，情潮来得热烈，他最害怕的酥麻之感将他重重包围，就连小腿肚都爽得打颤。穆承泽仍恐他不舒服，又腾了一只手出来，继续抚慰他的前端。

云晞失神了片刻，他又泄了一次。待他能缓过气，大口喘息的时候，他发现眼前的少年亦染上了情欲的艳色，正笑着，贪婪地、一眨不眨地盯着他，虽然听不见表哥的声音，但阿泽绝不会错过表哥的每一个表情。

云晞怜惜地摸了摸他的脸颊。穆承泽微微一愣，笑着道：“还是表哥疼我。”

少年奋力将自己埋得更深，将火热的浓液全数留在表哥体内，发出心满意足的喟叹。他与云晞交换了一个吻，仍是舍不得出来，就着这个姿势，抽出底下被压得乱七八糟的毯子，将两个人紧紧包裹起来。

帐篷外，风沙仍在肆虐。

少年缠紧了表哥，与他一起安心地闭上双眼。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
